The Perfect Christmas
by Enerjack
Summary: Ruby has the perfect gift to give not just to her team mates, but to all of Beacon. It doesn't exactly end well, and what will Ruby do when it does? And how would her sister and friends react? Is this going to lead to another scolding by Weiss Schnee?
1. Doomed Plan

Christmas was a holiday that everyone at Beacon was familiar with. Who couldn't be? It was all about having spirit, being joyous, and giving presents to friends! And it was only three days away, yet everyone was already enjoying the steadily increasing suspenseful air, and plans for to-be-presents were already in the making. After all, what better a gift than a surprise gift? And the famous Little Red Riding Hood of the school had just the most wonderful idea.

At least, to her. She wanted it to be flawless, to be perfect.

Needless to say, there was no such thing as perfect.

Three days time, on Christmas, it was ready. And of course, the gift had to collapse in a heap at the most precious moment.

Ruby Rose was a master at designing weapons, yet how could she have such trouble designing something as simple as her gift?

Was it just a meager-seeming flaw that was the seed for a chain reaction? Perhaps there was sabotage involved. Maybe she tried too hard. Or it was just a case of bad luck.

What ever the cause, Ruby was now on the verge of tears, down on the ground on her knees with her team next to her, staring at what one might think to be a mess of a giant cyber tree. Did those even exist...?

Sniffling, Ruby bit on her lower lip, trying not to let her tears fall. Not in front of her team. Not in front of her sister and best friends.

"I-I'm so sorry!" She managed, her voice quivering as she dared not look at the emotions expressed on her team.

* * *

Three days earlier, 9:24 AM

Probably the cutest yawn in the whole school filled Team RWBY's dormitory that morning.

The leader of said team stretched out her limbs, before finally sliding off her bed down to the floor. Silver eyes glancing at the other beds, she realized that she was alone. She had gotten used to this, but she still couldn't help but wonder...

Where did her team go?

Another yawn escaped her lungs, and taking a look at her calendar, her eyes widened.

How could she forget? Three days until Christmas!

Ruby had made a small paper calendar with messy doodles of their team. Calender starting on December 16th, crosses marked that day and the 17th to 21st. It was the 22nd, and a grin erupted on Ruby's face.

Staring at the little Christmas tree(along with various "OMG!"'s)doodled on the 25th date, an idea slowly, pieces coming together until a big picture was showing in front of her eyes like a widescreen TV.

"I got it!" She yelled out. "I've got the perfect gift! It'll be sooo great, I can't wait!" Laughing in joy, she stopped when she heard someone's fists rapping the door.

"Ruby? Something wrong?" She recognized the voice as her sister's, Yang. Of course she'd be worried, who wouldn't when they overheard their little sibling making strange noises in a room alone?

"Nothing! I'm fine!" Ruby called back, hoping it was enough to drive her curious sister away. Hearing a giggle, Yang answered back, "If you say so! I'll be outside if you need me!"

Dropping down on to the floor, Ruby sighed in relief. "Right...Gotta keep it secret! I mean, it's a bit noticeable, but I can get around that! I just need time, and with winter vacation, I've got plenty of that! Yeah!" Pushing herself back on to her feet, she quickly made for her drawer to get dressed and start making her doomed plan.

* * *

**Hey everyone! As you can see, I made a Christmas RWBY Fic! I plan for this story to be 2-4 chapters long. Don't worry, they'll be longer. Much longer? Not too sure, after all, quality over quantity is what I like saying! **

**One more thing. If you're familiar with my other fic 'Fading Beacon', bad news. Won't be finished before New Year, sorry! But I will finish it. And as a New Year gift, next chapter for that is coming out some time in January!**

**Dear dear, I really should draft out all the chapters for a series before releasing even one chapter if I'm having this much trouble writing them out when I've already plotted them...**


	2. Crescent Sleigh

**Author: Hello again everyone! I said that chapters would be longer, and since this isn't that much longer than before, I'll make sure to put more effort or atleast write in another few chapters, which reminds me. Since I plan on releasing a chapter a day until Christmas there probably will be around a total of 4 chapters to this story.**

**Once again, thank you for taking your time to read this story! Hope you enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

The precocious mechanic knew that there were going to be obstacles and flaws in her plan. She knew that in all of her ideas, and she would find a way around them somehow. But even through all she's been through, through all she's learned from each disaster she experienced, through all the help she had gained back in Signal, the thoughts kept clanging together in her head, a frantic melody of impending doom.

Where would she get all the materials?

Could she really do this alone?

And probably most important of all...How was she going to do this in secret when anyone could just easily walk in and discover her secret plan? They may even get upset, which would defeat the purpose of the gift: Spreading joy and invoking smiles on everyone's faces.

And besides them getting upset, Ruby might even get in some serious trouble, and for what? A silly gift for her friends?

She shook all the negativity out of her head, appalled by her words. Silly? Giving herself a mental slap for good measure as she walked through the halls of Beacon, her brows furrowed.

No, this wasn't a silly gift. This was a Christmas present to all of Beacon, and she was going to make it the best present she'd ever made. That's what she believed in Christmas, putting all your will and love in to a gift.

Looking at her messily scribbled steps and doodles on her slightly crumpled paper, she sighed. The first step on her list, the first step for her to take, to finally set this work of art going. Not only the first, but the most important step.

"Time to find a tree! Shouldn't be too hard..."

When it came to '_perfection'_, nothing was easy.

* * *

After gathering some rope, Ruby finally arrived on the edge of the cliff that held the launchpads and connected to the Emerald forest. Her silver eyes locked on the horizon, she couldn't help but let the feeling of anxiety rise in her chest. So many bad things could happen, and those thoughts only served to feed the stone grips clawing at her heart. A nervous knot found it's way in to her stomach, inducing a tense gulp. Ruby had broken some rules before, but none as serious as this. Going in to the forest on her own without permission? That would land her in a weeks worth of detention _at the very least._

But that was only if someone found out what she had done, which she made sure wouldn't happen. She covered her tracks and picked just the right time so that no one would pass by and notice the leader of team RWBY jumping off a cliff to grab a tree. Would they even notice? The way some saw it, if you stared long enough then the true beauty of the Emerald Forest would hit you faster than one of Yang's shotgun pellets. It might even create a trance. That was just the power of nature. The power of nature, however, couldn't stand against Ruby's scythe, as demonstrated before.

Feeling the gears and mechanics hidden beneath the launchpad shift and click, Ruby breathed in and out, hand on her Crescent Rose.

She was ready.

"This time...No hitting birdies!" And as the flurry of wind rushed past her face, she realized too late that if a Deathstalker or Nevermore were to appear, she might not end up coming back safe and sound.

* * *

Thank God no birds came in and picked her up, otherwise this would of taken a LOT longer.

Having landed safely in a clearing, she rushed through trees and small numbers of Grimm, eyes scanning the surroundings in search of-

Jaw dropping in surprise and excitement, her eyes locked on to the perfect sized tree. Not too small, not too big. Just right. Ruby could of fit five of herselves in the base, and maybe around eight of herselves when stacked on to each other.

She unsheathed her weapon, and in one swift shot-aided swipe, she cleaved through the tree's roots, severing it. "Now here comes the fun part..." Sighing, she took the rope off of her, and wrapped it around the trunk. Tying the other end to the staff of Crescent Rose, she looked around and found the Beacon cliffs in the distance. Taking aim in the opposite direction while making sure she wasn't aiming directly at the trunk, she fired and felt herself fly back along with the tree, although only a few feet.

Making a few whining noises as she rinsed and repeated, she shook her head. "This isn't going to be easy..."

She froze immediately, hearing the sudden rustling of bushes. At that moment, she realized that fighting without snapping the rope and with Crescent Rose tied the way she way was definitely not easy at all.

And then, with those thoughts plaguing her mine, she could make out the faint, dim red glow-Two of them, in a nearby bush.

"Oh no, no, no, no!"


	3. A Little Help is All it Takes

Ruby would come to realize that the Beowolves weren't the main problem, it was just the trip back up the cliff.

Only about three came to investigate the mysterious shots and grunts of a little girl in the forest. Of course, they had no idea what she was doing, and at first were perplexed with this strange behavior. It soon came to them that this girl must have been mutilating their forest! She had cut down a tree, and was now making drag marks and holes in their earth! And not only that, but the wolves were quite hungry. She wasn't big enough for a meal, but maybe a snack...Yes, a snack would do just fine. After all, she was completely helpless with her weapon tied to the giant tree!

That would serve to prove the idiocy of most Grimm.

Ruby sprung away from the claws of a rushing Beowolf. Landing on the trunk, her ears caught sound of a growling Beowolf from behind. Spinning on her heels as she twirled Crescent Rose, the tip of the scythe banged against it's mask, cleaving a small cut in to it. It was sent flying a few feet away, whimpering, before getting back on to its feet, scorching anger showing in it's eyes.

The third Beowolf, which was nested on a thick tree branch, jumped from above and down towards Ruby. She took notice just in time to aim and shoot, legs automatically shifting in position to avoid being blasted in to the tree trunk from the deadly powerful recoil. The shot hit the wolf right in the neck, and it's corpse was sent on to the first Wolf, which was now trying to extricate itself from it's dead brother.

The other wolf saw it's chance, and pushed off against the ground, pouncing upon Ruby. She turned and the muzzle of Crescent Rose met the Wolf's belly. Firing on instinct, the bullet tore through the wolf, which was now sprawling on the ground, not moving.

However, Ruby didn't have any time to prepare herself. Even her firing was partly an accident, her own fingers pulling the trigger in muscle memory.

The recoil would of sent her farther had the rope not stop her. Her grip was strong, and she fell straight down with her weapon on top of her. Groaning in pain, she saw the faint image of an upside-down Beowolf-

No, she was upside down, and rolled over immediately, avoiding a downward strike from the Wolf's arm. Pushing herself up, she tried to aim Crescent Rose at the Wolf, but the rope had reached it's furthest length. It simply pulled back on the weapon, and the Wolf was raising it's arm in an attempt to swipe at Ruby again.

She jumped and pulled the trigger, forcing herself backward in an arc around the tree until she stopped behind it, her prey on the other end. Naturally, the Beowolf and it's lesser intelligent instincts followed her arc trail. Pointing the muzzle to her right, she fired another few shots and swung back in another arc towards the Beowolf and in one swift movement, spun and swung Crescent Rose out to her left. Hearing the tear of flesh told her that she had succeeded in severing the Beowolf from it's waist.

Letting out an exasperated but heavily relieved sigh, she looked back at the tree to see if it was still the way it should have been.

"Great! Still okay!" Looking back in the direction of the cliff, she was joyous that it was only a bit of a distance away. But all that joy would soon cower behind a new wave of stress and fear. She heard multiple noises now, and they were coming from behind them...Strange. They sounded like they were getting farther and farther. Taking her chance, she took aim and continued her little sled journey. Since she was overcome with relief and hastiness, she had forgotten one important obstacle that would be tougher than than just three Beowolves.

* * *

"Oh dear..."

Ruby had came to realize that the Beowolves weren't the main problem, it was just the trip back up the cliff.

Looking back between the cliff, the tree and her weapon, she pouted. "How am I suppose to climb up there...?" Sighing, she knew there was no time to waste. Best to hurry up.

Digging the tip of her scythe in to the cliff, she climbed up until she was at the same height as the middle of her weapon. Forcing it out of it's hole, she tried to dig it in to the cliff again, but the tree was too heavy. Trying to pull harder, she finally pointed down and fired a shot.

No effect, only she got flung up and pulled back on to the ground in a faceplant.

"Owowowow!" Jumping on to her feet, she yelped from the sting that remained on her face. "I can't climb up there...Aww." Looking back at the trunk, she sat down on it and started thinking, head rested on her hands.

"Hmm..." Her eyes widened when she heard footsteps. Instinctively jumping off and pulling Crescent Rose out of the ground, she took aim at the source of the sound. It was coming from behind a bush, and then came a sudden laugh. Perplexed, she loosened her finger which was alarmingly close to the trigger. "Who's there...?" She called out.

"Sorry! Did I scare you?" That was the tone of a teenage boy, of a joker that liked to have fun and didn't show fear. It was a tone that Ruby recognized, and it immediately sprung a smile on her face. Of all the people in Beacon that could of came tumbling to her, it was the one, if not one of the ones that could of offered the most help.

"Ryden!"

* * *

**Author: Bet you weren't expecting that, huh? That's right, Ryden is an OC of mine and he'll make another appearance in his own fic with his own team. I'm not sure when, though, but it's definitely not any time this month. Maybe not even in January...We'll see.**

**And by the way, the method that Ryden uses to help her isn't going to be revealed until the OC story comes out, and even then, it'll take a few chapters until you figure it out :P**

* * *

In the end, it didn't take too long. All she had to do was grab some fancy lights and a few more special _explosive _materials, and then the rest was easy. She just had three more days, and she might as well take her time. Her long absence today was suspicious enough.

That's right, three days until Christmas to finish this. No problem at all.

With some more help from Ryden, she managed to hide the tree along with her materials in a rather large private closet. No one would be using that until the afternoon, so it was safe and sound.

Arriving at her welcoming but cold bed, she dove right in and dozed off in a matter of seconds.

Three days. No problem.

* * *

The sun shined brightly as ever(Even in the winter)through the window. Like an annoying alarm, it lit up part of the room, including the canopy of Ruby's bed. Eyes slowly opening, she yawned and stretched, before remembering what today was.

With all that time, it didn't take long to finish it. All she had to do was set it in the courtyard, which(After checking the time)Ryden would of done already...hopefully without any suspicious looks. He did attract those, but not because of his appearance.

Jumping off the bed, she giggled to herself.

"Christmas is finally here!"

The three days passed like lightning, and today was the day she showed all of Beacon her present to them all. But first, she wanted to show her team.

The only one in bed was her sister Yang, to which she prompty called, "Yaaaang!" After a few moments of pulling, punching, and "Five more minutes, dad!", Yang had finally woken up and stared with droopy eyes at Ruby.

"Ruby...Wha'cha wake me up so early for?"

"Yang, it's one in the afternoon."

"That's still too early!"

Ignoring the whines of her _older_ sister, she pulled her wrist and made for the door. "C'mon! We gotta find Weiss and Blake, there's something important I want to show you!"


	4. Merry Happy End to an Old New Year

**Author:Whoops! Sorry this wasn't released on Christmas guys! ;-; I went somewhere for the holiday for nearly the whole day and had to sleep, then I forgot about this until now and-**

**Yeah, sorry guys! ^^; Atleast this chapter's the longest I've done so far on .**

* * *

Once Ruby finally managed to gather all of her team mates(Which incited a bit of annoyance and complaints from Weiss), she immediately led them outside of the main entrances and towards the statue. As soon as she saw her finished work sitting in front of the statue, she grinned wildly. Ryden didn't fail her, he brought it in time. And although it was rather conspicuous, nobody had yet to plant their eyes on them. Nobody except Ryden and RWBY, of course.

She turned on her heels to look at the expressions on her teams faces.

Weiss seemed mildly surprised, eyes widened slightly. With her arms crossed, though, you couldn't really get much out of her.

Blake stood still, staring, expression unreadable, but a small smile soon rose through.

As for Yang, her jaw would of hit the floor if this was an anime-I mean what?

Ruby was delighted to see that she managed to make Blake smile. But as for Yang and Weiss, she wasn't so sure.

Turning back to face her Christmas tree, she smiled in it's light.

Nearly every inch of it was covered in Christmas lights. There were ornaments, some having familiar symbols of fellow students such as team RWBY's, and on top there was a star that had the symbol of Beacon. It was definitely something that would strike people with awe, even more so when they find out that it all came from a 15-year old.

After a moment of unbearable silence, Ruby decided to turn once more and ask of their opinions.

"C'mon, guys! What do you think? Not bad, huh?" Her jumpy voice was enough to tell that she wanted to hear their thoughts of her work immediately. However, she probably didn't want, nor expected, a very tight hug from Yang.

"It's beautiful! Ruby, you did great! How'd you manage to-"

"Yang-Please stop-" Ruby choked out, feeling the air being squished out of her. Blake stepped in and placed a hand on Yang's shoulder, who looked over to see Blake shaking her head. "What?" Yang asked, oblivious to the damage she was causing.

"I think you should let go now." Blake replied nonchalantly, prompting Yang to take notice of Ruby's pained expression. Yelping in surprise, she promptly let go and Ruby immediately gasped for air, having to push down on her knees to keep herself on her feet.

"Sorry Ruby!" Yang grinned sheepishly, to which Ruby replied with a frustrated groan. "But how'd you do it? I want to know!"

"Just-" Ruby coughed, having to take a few more breaths before finally formulating a coherent response. "I just-Grabbed some materials when no one was looking, chopped a tree down, and..." She finally stood straight and gestured her arms towards the tree, coughing once more.

Weiss walked up to Ruby, a frown on her face. "How'd you get it up here?"

Ruby looked at Weiss, confused at her question-her first words addressed towards the tree she spent so much work on. It would of hurt her feelings had Ruby not known of Weiss' tendency to act rather rude.

"Oh! I..." Ruby looked back and forth between the tree and Weiss, panicking. "I carried it!" She blurted, which got a raised eyebrow from Weiss. "You carried it...?" She repeated, her tone clearly saying_ 'Yeah, right, and I love Jaune.'_

Ruby knew immediately that those should not of been her chosen words. In a rush, she attempted to fix her flawed sentence. "No-I mean, sort of, I just...Tied a rope and used Crescent Rose to shoot and pull...?" Ruby hoped that Weiss would believe her, those cold, blue eyes poring in to Ruby's silver ones, as if trying to find some sort of inconsistency._  
_

Closing her eyes, Weiss sighed, shrugged, and said flatly, "It's nice..." And Yang, of course, broke in.

"Nice? Weiss, c'mon! It's awesome! You gotta show everyone else, Ruby!"

"Wait, hold on! I will, just..." The corners of Ruby's lip rose. Reaching in to her silver pouch, she pulled out a small, rectangular gray box with a button and antenna. "That's not all! New Years is coming, and I've made more than just a Christmas tree!" Grinning, she pushed the button with a finger and turned to see her tree...

...do nothing at all. "Huh...?" Ruby frowned, looking at the button. Pushing it once more, she heard the inner mechanics of the tree shift. Something was wrong, however.

"Ruby?" Yang asked, worried.

Ruby turned to face Yang. "Just give it a se-" That's when everything went wrong.

The tip of the tree started smoking, rising around the star. And then, a high-pitched noise started rising in the tree, before it all just exploded.

The ornaments either shattered or got charred from the thankfully miniature boom. Some leaves caught fire, but none went out too far to hurt any of the four. And as they all watched, a miniature mushroom flame tore the tree apart, splinters falling down as more leaves started burning away. Then the inner gears showed, and those fell apart too, landing in the pile that might give someone the strange image of a destroyed cyber tree.

Tears started flowing to Ruby's eyes, but she blinked them away. Not in front of her team, not like this, was she going to cry. Instead, she dropped down to her knees, her voice shaking as she spoke, looking up at the mess that was once her gift to all of Beacon. "I-I'm so sorry!"

Someone wrapped their arms around her, and Ruby, not even bothering to look at them since she automatically knew who, put her face in their hair. She felt pats on her back, and she couldn't help but let a few tears fall and sniffle.

"Don't cry, Ruby, it was a beautiful gift..." Yang spoke with surprising gentleness.

"And it's ruined!" Ruby retorted, her voice breaking.

She stopped her whimpering, hearing familiar steps coming closer. Nervously pulling away from Yang's hair, she looked up at Weiss, eyes narrowed. Ruby grit her teeth, scared. What would Weiss do? She had just royally screwed up in front of the heiress, and this was surely going to ruin whatever friendship they had before this incident. Even Yang turned to face Weiss, who looked as if she was expecting a bomb to explode and was trying to prepare for it. Instead, Weiss did something that surprised them both.

Bending her knees so she was now at level height with Ruby, she spoke calmly and with no emotion.

"If you're going to clean all of this up, you better do it quickly." Standing back up, Weiss looked over at the wreck and walked towards it. Gripping the handle of her weapon, she brought it out and spun the chamber. Diving the tip of the weapon in to the ground, the entire wreckage froze in to a big ice spike, the flames extinguished immediately. Rolling the chamber again, she tapped the ice, which burst in to flames and melted, leaving just the burnt left overs of the mechanical tree.

Looking back over at Ruby, she sheathed Myrtenaster and crossed her arms.

"I'm not going to clean this up myself, you know."

* * *

It could of gone better, with an occasional sniffle or two from Ruby, but they managed to clear up the mess while avoiding serious trouble. Once or twice, someone would run in to a teacher and had to dive out of their view to avoid any questions. But all in all, the mess was cleared, and with a little bit of cleaning, no one would be able to tell that a tree with mechanical parts in it exploded outside of Beacon.

Lying down on her bed, Ruby stared up at the canopy. Her face was dotted red from crying. About halfway through, the rest of her team had said(Although Weiss just gave a curt nod)that they could clean up the rest themselves. She had went back to her dormitory and cried her eyes out, before finally stopping. She had lost track of time, she didn't even know if her team was done yet. Looking at the time, it was about 8:00. She showed her team the broken gift three hours ago...What were they doing? Not getting up, she sighed, and was surprised to hear a knock on the door. Why would her team mates knock? It was their room after all, and besides, they knew only Ruby would of been inside. What would she be doing that'd require them to knock? Surely, not her crying...She was done with that.

After a moment, she called out, "Come in!" And, again, to her surprise, it was _definitely _not someone she would ever expect.

Casually taking a sip from his mug as if nothing were out of the ordinary of the headmaster from visiting a student's dormitory, Professor Ozpin smiled.

"Professo-" Ozpin rose his free hand, prompting Ruby to be quiet.

"I think you should step outside...Your friends are expecting you." Silently shutting the door, Ruby stood there, shocked. Friends? Did he mean her team? Why would they want her to come outside? And how come they asked Ozpin to send them the message? Why not do it themselves?

Once she finally recovered from her stunned daze, she immediately jumped out of bed, got in to her regular clothes, and made her way out of Beacon, red cape flowing as she ran.

She thought it impossible that nothing could surprise her from today, but she was wrong. There was a large crowd gathered around the statue in the middle, and Ruby had to push her way(Some letting her through)to the middle. Her jaw dropped, eyes widening.

There they were, her team mates behind a tree-A Christmas tree. It didn't have the same amount of work put in, but it still looked stunning and dazzling. Yang was grinning and waving, Blake just smiled looking content with herself, and Weiss just had her arms crossed. But she was smiling, too.

Ruby ran towards them, and just let out the first few words that came to her mind.

"Wh-How-Whe-"

"Easy, little sister! We just decided to do a bit of renovating and-Ta-da!" She pointed at the tree, and Ruby thought she would cry again. But not from despair. From happiness. Her team had took the time to rebuild her gift to them, and now she could see how much her team cared for her. It made her wish she had Yang's strength so she could pull them all in to a super-tight hug.

Before she could attempt, though, Blake placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder. "That's not all. I realized what you were trying to do and-Yang, if you'd please?" Yang pulled out the same pad and button that Ruby had before-It wasn't the same, it was a copy. Yang pushed the button, and Ruby turned to face the tip of the tree, knowing what was coming but not expecting it at the same time.

The tip and star split in half, moving over to reveal a hole in the tree. Out came something so fast it was hard to see-But it was clear what it was, it's bright red smoke trail leading up in to the sky. An explosion lit up the night, leading to many 'Ooh's' and 'Aah's' from the crowd. The explosion was in the shape of Beacon's symbol. More came up, and Ruby realized that they were-

"Fireworks!"

Her team had managed to replicate what Ruby originally intended for her tree to do.

She turned towards her friends, and immediately pulled them in for that hug she was thinking about. Fortunately for them, it wasn't as tight as Ruby wanted.

Yang laughed, Blake let out a giggle, and Weiss just sighed.

"You dolt, just promise that you'll let us help next time."

It could of gone better, _so _much better, but Ruby had no doubts. This has been the best Christmas in her life.

* * *

Leaning on the window, Ryden smiled. "Great-They did it!" He turned back to see his team mate come in. There was no surprise, but there was definitely a look of confusion on him.

"Ryden-What're you doin' here?" This just got a shrug from Ryden, to which his team mate's eyes widened. "No-"

"Yes!"

"No way!"

"Yes way! I helped, but let's not tell anyone, shall we?"

"How did-"

"Nothing! I just carried the tree-Well, the original one, which is now probably in multiple trash cans by now..."

Ryden's team mate just shook his head, laughing. "Well, we had a surprise, too, and we're actually lucky that you were out on that day."

Ryden's eyebrows knit together. "Huh...?" The corner of his lip curled uncontrollably. "Noo-No! Baise, you did not-" Laughing, 'Baise' ran out of the dorm, leading to Ryden chasing him.

* * *

**Author:Yep, definitely making a story on those four...By the way, Baise is pronounced 'Base'. And let's see if you can figure out what colors those two are suppose to allude to!**

**Well, hope you enjoyed reading this story. I also hope you had a Merry Christmas. Have an even Merrier New Year, everybody! This is Enerjack, signing off.**


End file.
